


I Built Your Walls Around Me

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will wanted to tell his friends about him and Dustin.Essentially, Will and Dustin are in love.That's basically the plot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Built Your Walls Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is a Dustin/Will (Byerson) centered Stranger Things fic with Lumax, Mileven, and Harringrove if you squint. PLEASE, give me feedback on anything in this fic. This is the longest piece I've ever published and plus there is no beta. Please comment any mistakes such as spelling or grammar errors that you notice since this fic has no beta read.  
> Thank you for reading lovelies!  
> \- Arty/Cullen 💖
> 
> Title: Mystery of Love

Will wanted to tell his friends about him and Dustin. 

It had been almost four, close to five months since the sleepover where Dustin had used some really cheesy pick up line, seriously something borderline bad, but the kind of bad that Will couldn’t help but smile and laugh at it and Dustin had to join in and, well, he couldn’t remember who initiated the kiss but… well it happened and the feelings they both had for one another just came out and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The memory made Will blush slightly, thinking about the faint memory of Dustins blush and bright smile always made him blush and smile slightly. However, he wasn’t smiling this time because his mind was jumbled and confused with what to do now. Dustin had stayed over the night before and today they had plans to hang out with the rest of the party at the wheelers for a sleepover. It would be just the kids, plus Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy and… It seemed like it would be the best time to tell them the truth. To not only come out to them, but tell them that the reason him and Dustin didn’t bring dates to the school dance was because they were each others dates. He just had to figure out how to ask Dustin if-

“C’mon, Will, we’re gonna be late!” Dustin said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, from where he sat on the edge of the Byers couch with Will sitting deep in the corner of the couch, being brought out of his thoughts by his voice. He looked up and over to Dustin, his heart beginning to race at the possibility of how Dustin would react and at the possibility of how not only the party would react or even how his boyfriend would react to the idea. 

Dustin looked over to Will and raised a brow. He had been able to identify the things that would make Will uncomfortable or make him quiet and he wasn’t sure what was happening now. He placed his hands on his knees as his legs hung over the edge of the couch, “You feeling okay, Byers?” he muttered with a soft smile as he looked back at Will and then moved a hand over to his shoulder. 

Will looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something, but the confidence wasn’t coming to him, so instead Dustin continued, “If… If you aren’t feeling up to it, we can just head over to my place or stay here. Ya know I don’t want you to put-”

And Will just had to blurt it out, like ripping it off a band-aid and get his opinion and feelings out there, “I wanna tell them.” he muttered out quick and then looked up at Dustin, meeting his eyes for whatever reaction he could find. He has wanted his friends to know since day one, he had wanted to be able to hold his boyfriends hand around them, to hold him, and cuddle up close to him on movie night. He had wanted that since day one of dating him and he was ready, or tried to be ready to say it as he moved his hands around himself and hugged himself, trying to not have any outburst of sudden emotion and feelings as Dustins face at first was shock, but then fell to something softer and kinder as his smile brightened and he looked down at him, “Yeah…?” Dustin whispered, moving over on the couch to sit beside him, moving an arm over his shoulder.

Will smiled and nodded, leaning into his figure slightly and laid his head on his shoulder, “Yeah… I don’t wanna hide us anymore.. At least not around them… They’re our family…” he let out a shaky huff of air as he continued, his voice a bit more confident than it was, “Dusty, I wanna be able to hold your hand around them, to be closer to you, to act like I do when we're alone together. I want to tell them and I want to gush about you and how cute and dorky you are and be able to ramble on about how cute you are, how nice you are… I wanna tell them Dusty Bun…” he tilted his head and looked up at him, “Please… I want that…”

Dustins smiled still held as he admired Will and his words, gently moving a hand to lightly cup his cheek, brushing over his cheekbone with his thumb as he nodded, “I want that to… If I could I’d tell the world about you… About how amazing you are… But I guess I can settle with our friends for now.” he finished with a quiet but sweet giggle and leaned down, lightly pecked his lips before sitting back up, “And if… If things don’t go well… We can figure it out, yeah?”

The idea that their friends wouldn’t accept them had crossed his mind numerous times, but he held out hope that things would be okay for the two of them… Maybe they could just play it off as a joke? There was a heavy amount of underlying fear in both of their statements, but as Dustin moved his hand to Wills and gently laced their fingers together, they could tell things would be okay. That they would be okay.

Will nodded his head and lightly kissed Dustins jaw, ‘Let’s go, yeah? Like you said, I don’t wanna be late, it's movie night.” He giggled and then poked his nose as Dustin hugged him tight for a moment, then let go, standing up and pulling Will up with him and smiled brightly as he ruffled up Wills hair, causing Will to giggle and snatch Dustins hat, pulling it on top of his head and poking his nose.

“Let’s go, my Byers Boy.”

________________

The two rode into the wheeler yard, their bikes side by side as they pulled into the driveway and popped up their bikes, looking over to each other for a moment nodding their heads as confirmation of their plan. Will wrapped his arms around himself as he looked over to the Wheeler house, suddenly very aware of what they were about to do and he turned to Dustin again, “ Maybe we should just wait…” he whispered and looked up at him. He could feel a sudden fear take over him as his heart started to beat frantically, looking up at his boyfriend with wide doe like eyes, reminiscing a look of a deer caught in the headlights. Dustin looked between him and the house and bit back a gulp, trying not to make him worry anymore, “Will, this is something we have to do eventually… We’ll be okay… I promise.”

He stepped into Wills space, offering a soft smile as he dropped his arms to his side as Dustin hugged him and held him close, “We’ll be fine, my Byers Boy.” he whispered and kissed his hair, his tone calm, soft, and comforting that Will just melted in. “Yeah… In the end I’ll still have you, Dusty Bun.” Dustin couldn’t help but giggle quietly and adjusted his cap on Wills head as he pulled away from the hug, but kept an arm slung around his shoulder.

They made their way inside like that, with Nancy opening the door and letting them in. The two smiled but as Dustin pulled his arm back, the two obviously grew a tad more uncomfortable, but moved together, with Dustin setting up a spot on the ground for the two of them, with a blanket and a few pillows to stay comfortable. 

The rest of the party was there as well. With El and Mike cuddled up on one corner of the big couch and Max and Lucas sitting by eachother on the other corner. The loveseat was taken up by Nancy and Jonathan while the recliner was taken up by Steve, as Dustin bit back an ‘Old Man Steve’ comment. On the table was a whole array of snacks On the ground, Billy was there too, leaning back against the recliner, sitting on the carpet floor.

A few months prior, Billy had started to make up for what he did to Steve and Lucas and surprisingly they started to welcome him as an honorary party member, even though he didn’t know about all the upside-down stuff. Both Max and Steve vouched for him and even helped him integrate which was a little odd, but now they were kinda cool.

Now as they all sat down on the floor, each separate section sort of having their own conversation, while Dustin and Will talked in hushed tones about what to do, sitting quite close to one another as they figured out how to tell them. The plan so far was that they would tell Steve first, since they both grew really close to him and that he would help them talk to the rest of the party. 

For now, most of them were stuck on what movie to watch.

“We are not watching Never Ending Story it-” Dustin began to chime in as Mike rolled his eyes.

“Dude, Els never seen it, just because it reminds you of Suzie doesn’t mean we can’t-”

“It isn’t about Suzie, man. It's just… Look, I don’t wanna watch it is all.”

“You need to get over her-”

“I have gotten over her-!” Will noticed how agitated Dustin was now and he lightly touched his shoulder, causing Dustin to look over to him and sighing, “Look,can we just watch something else, man?” he turned his head back to Mike as he sighed and shook his head,”Fine… How about Teen Wolf?” 

Mike looked around at everyone who seemed to agree with that as Will seemed to be a little worried at the thought, because sure, it wasn’t that scary but still, horror movies always often put him on edge. Now it was Dustins turn to notice Will getting agitated and uncomfortable and slung his arm around his shoulder, pulling him a little closer as Nancy stood up and walked over to the VHS Player, popping in a tape and then sitting next to Jonathan.

After a few minutes into the movie and everyone's conversations turned either hushed or were completely quiet. Now seemed like the best time for the two boys to put their plan in action. 

Dustin looked over to Will and nudged him lightly, Wills head laid back on the cushion and he looked over to Dustin as he nodded his head lightly. Dustin stood slowly, pushing the rest of the blanket onto Will as he smiled looking up at him, before his Boyfriend walked off, heading down the hall, but then slipping into the dark kitchen.

While Dustin waited, Will stood up a few moments after he left and walked over to the recliner, getting Steves attention and whispering, “Can we talk?” Steve raised a brow, but stood and followed him as he walked to the kitchen where Dustin was leaning up against the counter, looking over at the two of them.

Back in the living room however, it seemed that there were some technical issues with T.V. and the tape after a scene that made El jump and the volume suddenly went crazy. She tried to fix it, but it wouldn’t work.

Will made his way over to stand by Dustin as the two looked up at Steve who was glancing back into the living room before looking down at them, sort of with the look of ‘Whats wrong?’ As the two boys glanced back at each other, but in the living room-

“Nance- Turn it down-”

“I’m trying, Michael-!”

“Well, try harder-! Because obviously it's not-”

As the shouting from the two siblings grew louder as they both got to their feet, the volume only got higher, because of Els slight distress, that most of the party seemed to be ignoring. Dustin almost wanted to go back out and help them with the malfunctioning T.V. but who knows when they would have some time with Steve like this for the rest of the night?

Out of everyone, both him and Will, trusted Steve the most, while Dustin saw him as a brother, Will almost saw him as a father figure. The older one here had been the first person he came out to, the person he went to about dating advice, the first person who actually helped him get a job. While Dustin and Will had similar experiences, Will took them a little closer to heart.

As the commotion in the living room seemed to get a little louder with anew crackling noise, whether it was the tape or the popcorn getting popped even more, the three didn’t know, but Will decided to take the initiative with the conversation they were about to have.

“Okay, so, me and Dustin have been meaning to-”

The crackling sound got louder as the two siblings got louder now. Causing Will to sigh and grumble slightly but still continue.

“And the two of us decided you should know first because-”

“It’s not Els fault-”

“Mike, you were the one that chose a scary movie, like an idiot-” piped in Max.

Will now got a little louder for Steve to hear him over the commotion in the room over, “And, well, we thought you might-”

“It’s not my fault either, Max-”

“Kinda is, asshole-”

“Maxine, that’s enough-” Billy tried to say

“Shut up, Billy-!”

The crackling noise now had an unwanted sizzle, as El cornered herself on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and covered her ears.

“Like to know that-” Will sighed as Dustin put a hand on his shoulder, as the sounds from the living room carried over and became like flies buzzing around as he grumbled and moved his arms to his sides, “Me and Dustin are-”

All the noise got louder, as the crackles turned to pops and the images on the T.V. were now distorted with the audio getting fuzzy and the fighting still going on.

“Max, watch your-”

“Oh my god-! Billy we don’t care-” Mike said as he rolled his eyes.

The crackling and popping got louder as Wills frustration and Dustin and Steves concern and attention was now fully on him as-

The tape ejected from the machine and shattered with a loud crash and bang on the table as Will shouted, with noise still piling over in his head, as the shouting from the living room stopped, and as they stared at the tape as it was in pieces, as Steve turned his head back, glancing down into the living room and- And as Will shouted the words in complete and utter silence-

“Me and Dustin are dating!”

And that sentence carried over through the whole house.

With Steves head whipping back to look at the two boys in front of him, with everyone in the living room slowly turning to look to the kitchen and with Dustins eyes wide as he looked down at Will.

Silence rung out in the house, aside from Wills breathing as he was still quite upset, until he realised… It was quiet, really quiet and his own eyes went wide as he looked up at Steve and the agressive air, turned to panic panting as he took a step back, “Shit-” 

Suddenly there was movement, an unsettingly amount of it as Dustin moved to stick by his boyfriends side, as Steve rubbed his face, trying to think of what to say, as Nancy and Jon quickly moved from the living to the kitchen behind Steve, as Mike shook his head and began pacing about what he just heard, as El still looked a tad shooken up but now just confused, and as Billy rubbed his face and sighed. While everyone else stood, confused about what the just heard and trying to tell if they were just hearing things.

Will couldn’t look up at his friends, all he saw while looking at the granite marble floor was Dustins arm reach over to his other shoulder, while Dustin just focused on Will, “It’s okay-”

“I didn't want to tell them that way… I wanted to, to-”

“I know… Just relax for me, okay?”

“... Okay.”

Will looked up at Dustin, who offered a comforting smile, even though he was freaking out on the inside. First and foremost, Will was the most important thing in his life and he would never see it any other way. Jon and Nancy stared at the two, with Jon taking a few steps forward slowly getting closer to Will and then crouching down in front of him, a knee on the ground so he could get a good look at his brothers face.

His face was soft but his eyes were wide as he looked up at Will. Opening his mouth slowly to speak, with his tone quiet and his voice a little hesitant, as he didn’t want to scare him or make him jump, “Yeah?” Jon whispered as Dustin dropped his hands from Wills shoulders and as Jon slowly moved a hand to his arm, very lightly as Will watched him carefully before whispering back, in hushed, choked back tone, “Yeah.” His voice cracked in the middle of the word, but to stop any oncoming tears, he quickly buried his face in his brothers neck, now with his legs on the ground, as he practically fell into his arms and moved his hands to scrunch up the back of his collar, “P-Please don’t hate me, Jon…”

“Never. Never could hate you.” Jon closed his eyes and held his brother close, trying to calm him as in the room over Max, Lucas, and Mike were quite the opposite of calm for respectively different reasons, but Mike the most as he couldn’t quite process what he heard in a good way.

The Wheeler house had been raised with some homophobic beliefs, that Mike started to agree with, but ones that Nancy learned to go against. The two siblings clashed on most subjects and this being one of them. Mikes reaction to what he heard was more of confusion and hurt in a way. He thought that it was wrong, genuinely, but certain parts of him were saying otherwise, because it was two of his best friends… The boy needed some time.

After Will had stayed like that for a few moments, after breathing and calming down, he finally felt safe enough to let go from Jon. Will wiped his eyes to stop any tears and looked back at Dustin and then looked down between them, carefully moving his hand to take his. Dustin laced their fingers together and smiled over at Will.

The two boys then looked out over as the rest of their friends had made their way too or around the kitchen, including Mike who was standing off to the side. “None of us could ever hate you two…” Steve muttered with a soft smile as he leaned back on the kitchen island. “Yeah. We’re not assholes, guys.” Max smiled with a small laugh in her tone.

Everyone in the room that was looking to them, minus El, were offering either small smiles or encouraging words. It felt… Amazing to the two boys as the glanced back at one another. They no longer were as scared as they were, no longer as scared at the world, feeling a mix of pride and joy well up in their chest.

“We could go back to the movie, but the tape kind of…” Nancy trailed off, using her hands in a jumbled way to continue the phrase, while Els cheeks turned a sheepish color, along with Mikes. Dustin hummed quietly, thinking of what they could do when an idea popped up.

“Neverending Story doesn’t sound awful, now..” he shrugged his shoulders lightly. Before, the movie made him think of Suzie… a time when he wasn’t honest with himself or many people with who he was… But now he could be.

And this night would be a great night to remember.

“Sure! Mike, help me with some more snacks, yeah?” Nancy said as she turned to some of the cabinets, as the group began to disperse. Max and Lucas headed to the living room along with El. Max looking smug as Lucas grumbled and dug into his pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill and handed it to her, “Thank you.” she said with a cheery skip in her step.

As Nancy and Mike made their way to get more bowls and chips, Mike kept his gaze low, still processing all that happened and trying to come to some sorta terms with it. Dustin and Will made there way out of the kitchen, hand in hand, but were stopped in the hall by Steve.

“Hey, um, if you two need to talk about stuff… relating to this kinda thing… Let me know, yeah?” he fidgeted with his sleeve as he stood in front of them, standing in the hall and looking down at them.

Dustins jaw dropped slightly, “You… You too?” he whispered as Steve nodded, “Yeah… Just talk to me about anything if you guys are confused or whatever. I get how it can be hard to hide ya know” he shrugged his shoulders slightly as Dustin whisper-shrieked and Will giggled, “You have a boyfriend-!?” Steve put his hands up, “Yes, but look, he doesn’t exactly want a lot of people to know but… Yeah.” Will offered a soft smile, but the rolled his eyes as Dustin was still whisper-shrieking, “You are so telling me who it is later- This is like, major shit how could you-”

“Dusty, relax yeah?” Will squeezed his hand as he giggled and as Steve awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll talk to him about telling you. May be awhile but… we’re probably gonna be together for awhile so.” Will nodded and giggled as he noticed Steve almost… Was he blushing? Will thought. “Thanks, Steve. But you are going to tell me one way or anoth-” 

“C’mon, Dusty, let’s steal another blanket!” and with that, Will dragged Dustin to the living room, getting comfortable as everyone was in their respective spot.

Within a few minutes, Mike, Nancy, and Steve came back with more snacks. With Billy eyeing Steve carefully, as all he did was sit back down and smiled over at him. Will noticed the smile Steve shot him and the one Billy shot back… It reminded him of how he looked at Dustin.

Will looked away as his attention was brought back to Dustin by him throwing a blanket over his head, causing him to giggle asWill pulled Dustin down and wrapped his arms around him. Dustin pulled the second blanket around them and wrapped the two of them up.

“I love you, Dust Bunny.” Will whispered, leaning his head on Dustins shoulder as the opening scenes began to play.

“I love you, my Byers Boy.” Dustin whispered back, lightly kissing his forehead as he tilted his head, with a soft yet sweet smile plastered on his face

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a few other creators had started to create works with the two boys and I had to write something. I've been actively writing and role-playing the two with a close friend and I fell in love with them as a duo and was able to get enough energy to make the two cuties a fic and talk about them 😌😌  
> again!! please comment any and all feedback and if you could get more people to pay attention to Will nd Dustin together, I will forever love you.


End file.
